


the eyes sing along

by negativenancy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Radio, Clique - Freeform, Death, Glowing Eyes, Josh loves Tyler, M/M, Sad, Short lil thing, Songfic, i dont know, tyler loves josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativenancy/pseuds/negativenancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"faith is to be awake  and to be awake is for us to think  and for us to think is to be alive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eyes sing along

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a car radio songfic but like everything i do it didn't go to plan so its more kinda car radio!glowing eyes :D  
> its short with no plot and is absolutely useless but i hope u enjoy it lmao  
> |-/

tyler felt his stomach twist as he pulled himself higher on the metal frame, willing to give the crowd the show they deserved.

josh sat below playing a beat absentmindedly, watching up as tyler grew smaller and further away from him, losing safety with each bar he stepped onto. 

"come on tyler, pull yourself together"  
he repeated it like a mantra he'd sworn to live by as he made his way up the scaffolding, his arms weakening due to the effort he'd put into the show earlier. 

josh made a point once or twice of looking back at the crowd and watching them so his worry didnt show so blatantly but he soon gave up and felt nerves wash over him as tyler paused on his way up, pressing his body against the metal ladder. 

tylers palms were growing dangerously clammy, and his movements were getting sloppy. pulling himself against the cool metal, he paused to wipe his hands down his front and catch his breath, straining as his arms clutched onto the bar. 

the crowd grew quieter, and their excited movements ceased. the phones in their hands lowered slowly without acknowledging it, and their eyes followed tylers movements, some flickering quickly between josh and the figure above them. 

the crew were conflicted as to whether they should be keeping the spotlight on tyler, which would be heating him and also putting more pressure on him while everyone watches but if he had no light, he'd never make it to the top. 

their new photographer was unsure about whether he should still be capturing this moment like all the other times, or whether he'd be excused and good images were irrelevant due to a dangerous situation. 

josh had gradually stopped his beat, erratically kicking his bass drum with his foot as he remembered to keep momentum. his shaking hands found his thighs long ago, pressing and tapping and pinching, his drumsticks on the floor.

as tyler pulled himself onto the next level, his hands shook uncontrollably and he took a sharp intake of breath, before counting the steps above him. seven. with determination in his mind, he moved fast onto the next bar. 

josh's heart began beating rapidly as he saw tyler move swiftly, and then it was like time had disappeared. it was like a broken tape replaying the same buzzing hum on the loudest volume. it throbbed in his ears and his head. 

the metal bar slid through tylers sweating palms and entirely out of his grip and his legs gave way as he fell  
backwards, his entire body giving up on him as his mind tried to fight back pathetically. he felt his weight below him, behind him, but nothing above pulling him up. the air rushed violently around his small frame and through his hair and flailing fingers. 

the arena had fallen silent. the lights had frozen, the music paused, movements stilled. it was haunting for a split second, until the thundering crashes of a drum kit falling to the floor echoed through the room. 

josh watched as his bandmate, his best friend, the only person he'd ever loved, plummeted down towards the floor from a terrifying height. it took a second from the moment tylers body left the structure before josh was bursting forwards, pushing the drums out of his way and charging towards the spot tyler began to climb from. 

thousands of people. masses of  
bodies. a cushioning support that tyler didnt want. those bodies would be crushed underneath him. they didnt deserve that. he wanted the fall he deserved for pushing himself too far. maybe he'd learn his lesson.

josh was running, but he was too late. he knew this from the sickening sound of a body slamming into the hard floor he was stood on. he felt the vibration reach his feet, making his eyes roll back into his head. 

pain. and then nothing. pure darkness. flashes of white and black and bright bright white. glowing colours. or black then white. tyler didnt know anymore. he just knows the last thing he'd ever see was dark black. 

the "lucky" people who had got front row didnt know where to look. they ought to cast their gaze away but their passion and love overcame any sense and there were tears and screams. eyes that werent sure where to look. thousands of glowing eyes. 

the crew had called medics from backstage, moving aside absentmidedly to allow josh to fall to the floor besides the broken and bloody body. tylers leg caught in the gap as he fell, twisting his bones, his shoulders were crushed from impact and his face wasnt the face josh saw each morning.

thousands watched as a limp body was lifted onto a bright yellow stretcher and rushed out of sight. many stayed in that arena for several hours, the workers allowing them to wait. they sat and watched blankly. they watched people pack away the set. they watched the lighting rig and screens come down. they watched as people collected litter from the floor. they watched until few were left. the few watched like they had been programmed to stare ahead, forgetting to blink and forgetting to move. they watched until the arena was empty and silent. watching until the spot, untouched and stained with dark red, could be seen. then the glowing eyes didnt watch anymore. 

josh couldnt cope. tyler had counted on josh to be one of the pairs of eyes he could always look into. forget himself. fall through. little did he know that josh's eyes were only glowing when he was around. josh knows he must let go. 

now the glowing eyes live on, singing the songs they know. they sing, unaware of the two pairs watching above them in a room of darkness, waiting for their door to be knocked on with the cries of help from all the eyes that once glowed.


End file.
